The Shield Baby
by Victori Tasie
Summary: What if the orphanage Skye was in got blown up and at the age of 5 she was adopted and raised by Coulson, Fury, May, and Hand. How would it be for her growing up?
1. The beginning how it all happened

Hey I'm soo excited about this story and it's my first time writing so please excuse any mistakes and I'm more than excited to consider any advice you have.

-Yours truly, Victori

Xox

5 year old Skye got out of her bed and she couldn't have been more pissed at the fact that she was woken so much earlier than normal. She was just about to start yelling when she looked up at her bunk. She was bottom bunk and extremely happy that for once they weren't all taken. But today when she looked up she saw a big hole in the bunk above her's. She heard foot steps and by the time she realized it wasn't a nun or another kid she knew. It was to late for her to run. Who are you? "Skye asked" in her biggest voice. Hey Fury I think I found her! "A man's voice said." Well what the fuck are you waiting for then? "Another voice that must've been Fury's said." Who are you? "She asked again." She was close to tears and she knew she was about to cry but she didn't care. Hey don't cry. "The man said." I'm Coulson it's okay you're safe now. "He said."

Xox

15 hours later everyone had introduced themselves to Mary or as she now renamed herself Skye. Everyone except Victoria Hand who Fury had just called and had a very vague conversation with to tell her they were gonna pick her up from her base.

Xox

5 hours later everyone was pretty much half asleep except Skye who was completely asleep on the couch and you could only see her golden brown hair sticking out of the couch. Then Victoria came in. Everyone woke up as she slammed the door behind her. Her eyes darted right over to the couch. Who is this? "She asked." Oh don't tell me you're keeping the prisoners on your couch! We've been over this and it's kinda embarrassing to even say this once.

Xox

I heard that! "Skye said." This only made Hand more angry as she walked over to the black couch with an angry look on her face. Glaring at Skye when she got to her. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! "Skye shrieked." As she jumped off the back of the couch crying and ran over to Coulson who picked her up.

Xox

 **Hey so I think this is pretty good for my first time. But you are free to comment your advice.**


	2. What happened

Hey I'm soo excited about this story and it's my first time writing so please excuse any mistakes and I'm more than excited to consider any advice you have.

-Yours truly, Victori


	3. What happened (01-05 21:43:14)

**Hey sorry about that last page that was a mistake as I said I'm new to this and you're gonna have to excuse some of the mistakes**

 **Xox**

Victoria Hand was confused. _Why is this child here, who is she, surely she can't be a criminal not that young? "_ She thought." How the fuck, when the fuck, why the fuck is there a child on this bus? "Victoria said." Her orphanage was bombed. "Coulson said." So. Sooooo, there's more to it than that that mission we went on the last one we went on with agent Avery. "Coulson said." Of course the one five years ago that weird one were the baby was an 084. "She said." The government told us to adopt her. "May said." What! "The girls voice said." Okay Skye calm down! "Fury said." But it was to late Skye had already hit them with billions of questions.

Xox

Coulson, and Fury tried to calm her down. Vic and I would have helped but Victoria was busy drinking a beer still in shock of having a kid there and I just wasn't in the mood for kids right now. Not at 12 am so I snuck off to my bunk to get either sleep or peace. Both of which I wouldn't get in the command centre with the Skye and all of her bubbling questions.

Xox

Three days later things were pretty normal Skye had been officially adopted and pretty much everyone went on with their stuff going back to their bases. The only thing abnormal was that Skye was adopted by shield but she didn't mind at least she was adopted and had a family. She had a different name for each of her parents and they had a couple different names for her.

Coulson was Papa or Daddy

May was Mama

Victoria was Mommy or mom

and Fury was Dad

Their names for her were

Coulson called her baby girl or angel eyes

May called her Skye or kid

Victoria called her kid or kiddo

and Fury called her brat or squirt

Xox

 **Hey sorry about that mistake I hope y'all understand thx the support. Also I don't have a plan for when I'm gonna write because my schedule is really spontaneous. So saying update soon probably won't motivate because with school and sports and stuff I won't really have much free time.**

 **\- Victori**


	4. At mommy’s house

**Okay so this chapter takes place when Skye is 6 and all of her parents are at different bases. Fury's the director of shield and HYDRA never got inside shield.**

 **Xox**

Skye! If you don't hurry up we'll be late. "Mama said." I'm coming! " I yelled back." I already knew I was going to mommy's house oras mama and papa called it her base. I just didn't really know why. _Squeak!_ My eyes quickly moved to the door as it opened and Papa stepped inside. Hey baby girl. "He said." Are you all packed? "He asked." Papa why do I have to go to mommy's house? "I asked." Because honey we have to go on a mission and it's not save for you to be here when we do. "He answered." Besides you love mommy she's really nice. "May said while closing the door behind her." Mama!! "I said while holding my arms up for her to pick me up." She happily complied.

Xox

5 hours later Victoria was standing out side with Director Fury who was gonna board the plane when it arrived. The plane arrived 5 minutes later and May was the first one out with Skye. Dad I missed you! "Skye said." I missed you too squirt. "Fury said." Noooo! Don't call me squirt! "Skye said." Fine, I missed you to brat. "Fury said." Skye just rolled her eyes at that. Mommy! "Skye said." Hey kiddo. " I haven't seen you in a while how old are you now. "I said." Six! "Skye said." Baby girl mama and I have to go. "Coulson said." But we'll be back soon. "May added." Behave squirt. "Fury said." Bye dad! "Skye said." Bye brat! "Fury said."

Xox

5 minutes later I was sitting on the bed in the room that mommy had told me was mine. The room was blue, purple, and pink. I was on the bed with my fluffy blue and purple blanket playing with the toys that papa bought me. I was bored so got out a mini bouncy ball from the pocket of my pink sweatshirt and threw it at the wall. When that got boring I threw the ball at a couple different walls but eventually even that was boring. So I got out another and another pretty soon I had been throwing 8 balls at different walls and trying to catch them. That's when it happened she missed the wall and the balls hit glass lamp making it shatter into a million pieces. 5 minutes later angry footsteps approached the door. Skylar Grace! "Mommy yelled giving me a stern glare." What's the point of using my middle name if you still haven't picked out a last name yet. "I said." I don't know what's the point of having a six year old who acts like a teenager. "She shot back." I didn't mean to mommy it just happened! "I said." It's fine just don't do it again. "She said."

Xox

 **So I kinda think I did a pretty good job on this chapter also just incase I wasn't clear Skye will be different ages throughout the chapters.**

 **-Victori**


	5. A flashback

Of course I had to be punished for that last minor very minor incident. So Mama and Papa told me that they were taking me to Dad for my punishment. After that conversation Papa sent me to my room. Which leads me to this exact moment I'm crying in my room because Mama and Papa have never punished me this hard.

Xox

I was sitting in my office near the Triskellion not wanting to do anything but watch a couple operas yelling advice at them with a champagne. Man that was the life! "I thought." Unfortunately 5 minutes later I got a call that Skye was gonna be staying here for 3 days as punishment. Ugh! Seriously I have to watch the brat Coulson your her Papa and Mama you discipline her at your house! "I yelled."

Xox

5 hours later

I was sitting in my room at dad's house thinking because mama took away my toys and tablet especially the bouncy balls I don't think I'll ever get those back. Anyway dad just finished yelling at me and I realized that dad probably doesn't like me. I don't think mama and papa like me either. I'll probably be sent back soon I am always sent back. It was sad but true I've been in and out of there so many times that I know every single person by name. Like before it blew up I was one bunk under Emory. My roommates were Emory, Klai (her real name is Klailea but the nuns don't like it and she doesn't want them to change it too much), Tari (Tariyanna but like Klai the nuns don't like it), Bridget, Jervonna (names like it made nuns crazy but kids weren't gonna change it that easily), Aliya, Ryan, and Erin. It was sad to think that they died. Or to think that Diane left me. Diane ran off and got married she always told me she loved me took me to meet with potential homes and cheered me up.

Xox

Flashback to Harlem at sunnyside child adoption center. Hey Amanda Lemon lets go you have a meet and greet with a potential parent! Hey I told you not to play baseball in that dress -. HEY where'd the dress go! "Diane said." After that they got in the car. I'm not Amanda so I don't know what happened in there. Then we were all going on vacation because they were closing I didn't wanna come but Callie ratted me out and Diane came to the room. Skye. "She said calmly." Camp vacation let's go! "She said in a whiny voice." Forget it, it doesn't matter I'm not Amanda! Amanda gets all the families! "I cried." Oh really. "She said." How many is that. "She asked." More than I can count. "I said." Hey that's not fair okay I promised you that I'd find you a perfect home but it takes time. Look most people just wanna adopt.- "Skye cut her off." Babies I know I've heard, this adoption stuff is annoying, just for once I'd like to sleep in my own room. One made just for me and only me! "I whined."Skylar Grace! Ugh. Skylar Grace Zaborian get back here right now! "Diane yelled making me come out." I had tears in my eyes. What's this? "I yelled." You wanna ship me off! "I yelled." You said you would find a perfect family for me, YOU! "I yelled and cried at the same time." Skylar it's gonna help you don't have much luck in Harlem maybe you will in England, or Spain, or Russia, or Jamaica or even somewhere else in America? But honey they have connections and I don't I'm sorry Skye. "Diane said." That was the last thing she said to me.

Xox

 **So that was a spinoff of Agents of shield and it takes two I just thought of it after watching it takes two also it's my birthday today January 14 so that's exciting!**

 **- _yours truly Victori_**


End file.
